ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Guts
are bird-like alien species from the planet Guts that appeared on the Ultraseven series. They are known for defeating Ultraseven and for his crucifixion.They first appeared in the two-part story Episodes 39 and 40.One of them appeared in the big screen as one of the antagonists on Ultraman Mebius & Ultraman Brothers. Subtitle: History Ultraseven After the destruction of Aron, Alien Guts analyzed every aspect of Ultraseven including his human disguise of Dan Moroboshi. They were later planning on how to defeat Ultraseven, one of the Aliens suggested to kill Dan Moroboshi, but the other Guts said that is better to kill Ultraseven: They were going to fight him, defeat him, show to humanity that he was defeated and the humans would be left with no choice but to surrender to them. At the Ultra Garrison, many false alarms were going off, the alarm sounded again, Dan Moroboshi and Anne were sent to patrol and see what was happening. That night as Dan and Anne went on patrol, several cars with no drivers cornered them. Dan quickly discovered that they were being driven by Alien Guts, who revealed himself and began to taunt him. After another Guts appeared, the first one shot Dan with a gun and forced him to flee while his adversary was chasing him. Suddenly two more Alien Guts appeared out of nowhere, making it extremely difficult for Dan to flee and forced him to summon Windam. However, before Windam could lay a hand on Alien Guts, a saucer appeared out of nowhere and killed him. After growing much larger, Alien Guts decided to leave to finish of UltraSeven later. The next day a bizarre glass casing made itself known, drawing out the Ultra Garrison and attacking them. After the alien destroyed a bridge to prevent the escape of Dan, he turned into Ultraseven with Guts arriving to the scene immediately. However, Alien Guts was capable of standing up to any assault Ultraseven could execute and managed to tire him out. After the alien used the paralysis ray, a cross of crystal made itself known and trapped Ultraseven in it. With Ultraseven out of the way, Alien Guts set his sights on the Self Defense Force and used his saucer to slaughter them. After the battle, Alien Guts showed the crucified Ultraseven and told the humans to hand Earth over to them or else more lives would be lost. Not wanting to go down without a fight, the Ultra Garison started constructing on a new weapon that could pierce the glass cross Ultraseven was trapped in. Before they could revive his power by hitting the orb on his forehead with their fighters' energy bolts, the glass cross teleported away. After Alien Guts's magnetic wheel failed to capture one of the local racers that was helping the Ultra Garrison, Ultraseven's location was found on a hillside. Alien Guts summoned three saucers to try and kill Ultraseven, but the TDF MRI used it's laser stream, equipped with a device called the Magnerium Medicalizer, on the hero's orb and managed to revive him. Using the Break Beam to free himself, Ultraseven began to launch Handshake Rays to the three ships until they were destroyed and set his sights on Alien Gut's main saucer. After a barrage of knife cutters strengthened by the sun's energy, the alien began to panic as the inside of his saucer began to over heat and blow up the machinery. Ultraseven finished off Alien Guts and his saucer with the Eye Slugger. Trivia *When the Ultraseven series were dubbed for english on TNT, the Guts were renamed the Buffins of Abadon. *Alien Guts was the first person to call out the name Beam Lamp and he was also the first to use the term Ultra Beam, referring to the Emerlium Beam. *The Guts roar-like groans were reused from the alien Dada that appeared in the original Ultraman series. Heisei Ultra Seven This alien re-appeared in the made-for-video special UltraSeven - From Earth Forever. Here Alien Guts attempts to mutate mankind using the monster Aaron, he gains willing volunteers by explaining that with the increase in polution from mankind, the Earth would uninhabitable for their species unless they evolve quickly. However the fully transformed people are little more than animals allowing Alien Guts to use them as they will. Guts at first defeated Ultraseven, but the hero returned with the Ultra Garrison and the TDF forces, forcing the alien to flee. The alien called his monster to do battle with Seven in was destroyed when Seven destroyed his ship. Ultraman Mebius & Ultra Brothers Arriving in the city of Kobe in their invisible spaceship, four aliens -Alien Temperor, Alien Guts, Alien Nackle and Alien Zarab - searched for the site where the mighty chouju, U-Killersaurus, lay sealed. These four aliens formed an alliance in order to destroy the Ultra Bros. once and for all. They planned to release U-Killersaurus and Yapool, causing a global panic, during which, they would invade the Earth. With the Ultra Bros. unable to transform due to using the Final Cross Shield to seal U-Killersaurus, they only obstacle was Ultraman Mebius. Their plan was to first observe his powers, but Temperor was impatient, and proclaimed that it was unnecessary. He said he would destroy Mebius on his own, and then become the leader of the group. The other three let him go out on his own, secretly deciding to use him as a guinea pig to study Mebius' powers. In the end, Temperor was defeated by Mebius. However, thanks to him, the remaining aliens had all the information they needed on Mebius. Zarab went ahead for phase two of their plan; to capture Aya Jinguji, a friend of Mirai's, take her place, and then poison him with a phony drink. Mebius managed to stop his plans and destroy him, but with Mebius now weakened, Nackle and Guts moved on to phase three of their plan. Guts appeared before Mebius, and effortlessly managed to trap him into a crystal crucifix. Kobe was then surrounded by an isolation field from their spaceship, by which nothing could get in or out. The remaining Ultra Bros. decided to transform one more time in order to save Mebius and the Earth, and appeared before Guts. Nackle soon landed too, and the two aliens stood between the Ultra Bros. and Mebius. A difficult fight ensued, with the Ultra Bros. being overpowered 2 on 1. However, the Ultra Bros. would not give up, and they were soon able to stop Guts and Nackle, if only for a short time. They then released Mebius from his prison, only to be trapped themselves when Guts and Nackle got back up. After trapping the brothers, they combined their powers to defeat Mebius with one blast of energy. They then called upon their spaceship, which used the light energy of the captured Ultra Bros. to slowly break the seal of U-Killersaurus. Shortly after, however, Mebius somehow regained his strength, and battled both aliens with little trouble. Later,Ultraman Mebius fired his Mebium Ray into Guts,causing the seijin to tip over slightly and blow to pieces before he even hit the ground. Now only Nackle Seijin remained. Trivia *Like all of the aliens to appear in this film Alien Guts is given a redesign. Alien Guts's hips are now bigger and seem to be armored. *A scene of this movie appears in Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers, where Alien Guts is seen along Alien Nackle destroying the city of Kobe. Ultraman Mebius In episode 46 of the Mebius series, Ultraman Mebius is instead of being crucified, is frozen by Glozam. But GUYS team manages to fire a Magnerium Medicalizer, likely the same one from the Ultraseven Series, at Ultraman Mebius's Color Timer. And like the Ultraseven series, it works. Trivia *Further strengthening the reference possibility, Ultraseven was the Featured Ultraman guest star that episode. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Another Alien Guts appeared as in this series. This member was also a Reionyx. As Rei looked for Alien Hook using Litra, Gomess was summoned once again with his master, Alien Guts, revealing himself to Rei. Guts began to taunt Rei as Gomess started to gain the upper hand in the fight, but after Litra launched a couple of fireballs, Gomora was able to win by destroying Gomess with the Super Oscillatory Wave. Guts was afraid at this point, and teleported away. Guts eventually returned, wanting a rematch with Rei. His new monster, Cherubim, fought Rei's new monster, Miclas. At first, Cherubim was winning, but after Rei encouraged Miclas, Cherubim found himself wrapped up with his own tail, and quickly beaten. Cherubim lost his footing, accidentally falling on his Master, crushing him. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie This alien reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. He was among the 100 monsters revived by Ultraman Belial. He was leading the part of the army of monsters that attacked Ultraseven including King Joe Black, Eleking, Banpira, Velokron, King Pandon, Nova, Gan-Q, Alien Metron, Doragoris, and Fire Golza. Guts was called back by Belial to watch Reionix Burst Gomora fight the Ultras and was sent back out with the remaining monsters to fight Ultraman Zero. He was among the last monsters to survive, and survived many hits that can kill any other monster. He was third of the last six surviving monsters destroyed by Ultraman Zero's Zero Slugger Attack behind Alien Valkie and Fire Golza followed by King Joe Black, Zetton, and Tyrant. He was revived back as a part of Beryudora, a monster made of a union with all the other monsters of Belial's Army, and Belial himself as the brain. Guts is present as part of Beryudora's neck, and when Astra tries to attack Beryudora's neck, Guts grabs Astra's foot to slow him down, allowing the other monsters of Beryudora's neck to blast Astra off. Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Mebius ,Ultraman Leo, Astra, Ultraman Dyna , and Ultraman destroyed Beryudora, and all of its components returned to the Monster Graveyard, with Guts being among them. Ultraman Ginga Alien Guts appeared in Ultraman Ginga as a Spark Doll. In episode 7, he along with many other monsters cheered Ultraman Ginga on as he fights Dark Galberos. It is likely that Guts returned to space in his original form after Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. Ultraman Ginga S An Alien Guts appear in Ultraman Ginga S under the name . Bolst was a Spark Doll that materialised into real life thanks to Alien Chibu Exceller. He first appeared in episode 3 of Ultraman Ginga S to serve with Android Zero One after her recent failures against Ultraman Victory. Together, they led an army of Imperializers to attack the city and Ultraman Ginga before they were found by Shou and were forced to retreat. After they escaped, the two of them had an argument that led into a fight. Even though One Zero's martial arts skills gained her the upper hand at first, Guts Bolst won by creating an illusion of himself and stunned her with his Paralysis Ray. He then left to resume command of the Imperailizer army. After Shou/Ultraman Victory managed to defeat several Imperializers that "MonsLived" by Chiburoids, Guts took a Chibu Spark and MonsLived into King Joe Custom. Though the robot was able to pummel Victory, but Ultraman Ginga managed to saved him and changed into Ginga Strium to defeat the Imperializer armies alongside with King Joe Custom. Near the final, Bolst was sent to MonsLived into Gan Q and split into two to stole Shepardon's energies. The UPG team witnessed this and began an operation to save the monster by using a magnetic wave. Shou arrived at the scene and fired one of the two Gan Q to save Shepardon. He fired a Gudon-charged bullet from his Victory Lancer but a Gan Q absorbed it and return fire at Shou, knocking him. Shepardon regained his strength and pushed Gan Q, knocking him down and stomped the monster rapidly but Bolst quickly turn the tables by swapping Gan Q with Fire Golza and the Bolst clone/Gan Q clone continued to absorb Shepardon. The Live Base staffs completed their objective, managing the UPG Captain to fire a magnetic wave blast via the Base's parabolic antenna. Gan Q was knocked down from the blast but it took Fire Golza's attention as he began to attack the base. Shou quickly recover and transform into Ultraman Victory to save them and Hikaru into Ginga to save his leader. Victory and Ginga found themselves occupied while trying to save Shepardon until Victory used King Joe Custom's Pedanium Launcher and fired all of Gan Q's clones. The real Gan Q was destroyed by UPG Captain Yoshiaki Jinno whom used the Magnetic Wave laser that attached to the base's parabolic antenna and Victory's Victorium Shoot. Ginga morphed into Strium Mode and finished Fire Golza with Zoffy's M87 Ray. Despite all three monster and alien reverted to Spark Doll, but they were retrieved by Exceller via teleportation. Nonetheless, Bolst's deed was done though his doll was thrown out as Exceller's sign of disrespect towards the latter. Trivia *Voice actor: Holly Kaneko *Alien Guts Bolst's name came from the word "bolster", a part on a vehicle or tool providing structural support or reducing friction. *Bolst was shown as a hotheaded person, having shared a rivalry with Android One Zero (even tried to backstab her so that he can took over her role) and easily angered in his defeats. *In the episode seven, Bolst was shown able to inherit his powers to any monster he MonsLived into. *Bolst's defeat appearance in episode seven of Ultraman Ginga S was likely a reference to the first generation's debut on Ultraseven. Ultraman Ginga S: TV Specials Exceller "Lived" Bolst once more when he was making maintenance and adjustments on his Exosuit. He let Bolst man the spaceship's Bridge while he's in the maintenance lab. While there, Bolst saw the 5 Kaiju components of Five King on the strategy table, and wondered why all five were placed there. Exceller then contacted Bolst through a holo-monitor to explain his "Super Fusion" experiments that was based on Tyrant, a monster who was previously "Lived" using "Super Fusion". Data - Mebius ver= Alien Guts (Mebius ver.) Stats *Height: 51 m, 2 ~ 40 m (later on) *Weight: 38,000 t, 200 kg ~ 10 000 t (later on) *Origin: Planet Guts Powers and Weapons *Intangibility: Alien Guts can become intangible at will. *Invisibility: Alien Guts can become invisible at will. *Crucify Ray: Alien Guts can trap/seal his enemies onto a crystal crucifix by firing a purple ray. *Paralysis Ray: Alien Guts can release a blue ray of energy from his arms that can paralyze enemies in place. *Illusion: Alien Guts can create a illusion of himself. *Size Change: Alien Guts can alter his size from human size to giant. *Combined Assault: Alien Guts can combine his dark powers with Alien Nackle's to create a powerful energy ball. It had enough power to render Mebius helpless. *Teleportation: Alien Guts can teleport short distances. *Stun Bolts: Alien Guts can fire blue bolts of energy from his eyes designed to stun enemies. Reionyx *Battle Nizer: A Reionyx Alien Guts possessed a Battle Nizer that used for summoning Gomess and Cherubim. Ultraman Ginga *Energy Shield: Bolst can create an energy shield to defend himself, even from a EX Red King-powered bullet from Shou's Victory Lancer despite the attack was strong enough to topple a monster. *Chibu Spark: Exceller's artificial Spark Device (similar to Ginga Spark, Ginga Light Spark, Darkness Spark and Dark Dummy Spark). This device allows the user to "MonsLive" Spark Doll kaiju to became one with them. This would be given to One Zero and any other of his minions (including Bolst) for their use. **Power Inherit: Since Bolst is an alien user of Chibu Spark, he can inherit his powers to any Spark Dolls he Lived with. Alien Guts Paralysis Ray.png|Crucify Ray Alien Guts Illusion.png|Illusion Alien Nackle Combined Assault.png|Combined Assault Alien Guts Teleportation.png|Teleportation NeoAlienguts.png|Battle Nizer Alien Guts Energy Shield.png|Energy Shield Alien Guts Chibu Spark.png|Chibu Spark }} - Guts Gunner= Garm Guts Gunner Garm is an Alien Guts who also the strategist and a ranged attacker of the the Rush Hunters. Powers and Weapons *Energy Rifle: Garm's cross-shaped blaster that he used for combat equipped with a heat sensor. **Hawkeye Shot: Garm can use his energy rifle and targeting system which can be used for long-ranged shot. **Self-Destruct: Garm can initiate his rifle to self destruct as a last-resort tactic. *Illusion: Garm can create a illusion of himself which could also duplicate his weapons. *Gatling gun: In place of his previous Energy Rifle, Garm now utilized a new gatling gun as his weapon of choice. *Landmime: Purchased from Kanegon-a-Kindo, Garm can use the landmime to bury a Plasma Monster though it failed. *Sleeping Gas Missiles: Purchased from Kanegon-a-Kindo, Garm can use the sleeping gas bomb to weaken a Plasma Monster. }} Spark Doll Alien Guts became a Spark Doll in the conclusion of the Dark Spark War. Both a regular Alien Guts and Guts Gunner Garm were transformed, although neither of them appeared in Ultraman Ginga. After Dark Lugiel's defeat, Alien Gut's Spark Doll is likely to have been reverted back to its original form and departed Earth to return home. Other media Ultra Fight Alien Guts was a frequent nemesis in the low budget series Ultra Fight. Ultraman Kids ﻿Alien Guts appears in the Ultraman Kids anime as a student, and works as a henchman for an Alien Baltan, Bal. Unlike the evil Alien Guts, this Alien Guts in particular is colored green and his other colors different as well, and he wears a suit. Although he's mostly seen working with Bal on his plans, he occasionally shows that he is a friend to Ultraman.﻿ Ultra Zone Alien Guts Reappeared In Ultra Zone. Mega Monster Battle Rush: Ultra Frontier An Alien Guts known as , is set to appear in the new arcade game Mega Monster Battle Rush: Ultra Frontier. He is one of the protagonist of this game. He was selected in an inter-universal game where he will battle kaiju with the gameplay is for the players to fight in human-sized forms and fire the Plasma Souls stones from every monsters to gain points. Garm is teamed with Baltan Battler Barel and rookie Magma Master Magna. Red King and Neronga Hunting Alien Mefilas, Djent, sent The Rush Hunters alien team, Baltan Battler Barel, Guts Gunnner Garm and the rookie Magma Master Magna to hunt the kaiju as sport. Garm first used the landmimes bought from a Kanegon to bury the beast but failed. He later use his cross-shaped laser cannon to topple down a stalagmite to stop it. Later Magna use this as an opening to strike Red King but failed. Red King chased them as Barel splits into three in order to evade the monster's boulder and later use his Shurikens to strike the Plasma shards on it's back. However, still not enough, he uses the monster's stupidity by baiting himself in order for Red King to chase him as it bashes through some stalagmites, destroying all shards on his back. But a single Plasma Soul shard appeared in it's mouth. Magna use this as an opportunity to engage the Force Sabre attack but before he can take the action, Garm already snipped the Plasma Soul shard in it's mouth. Later, he and his teammates hunt Neronga by using Magna as a lightning rod to prevent the monster from feeding lightnings again and Garm snipped the whole Plasma Soul shards from it. After the adventures they had, they went back to Hunter Station. Antlar Hunting After he and his friends' another successful hunt on Eleking, Djent reflashes back on their hunt against Antlar where the team found themselves in a difficulty to destroy it. As Magna being the only one left unharmed, he decided to take on Antlar himself but before he can charge, the Dada Team hunters arrived to destroy Antlar. Dino-Tank Hunting While hunting Dinosaur Tank Mk.II, Garm and his team realised they were the last one standing. After Magna baited the monster to his team, Barel trapped the monster by creating illusions of himself, giving the rest of them to attack all of its Plasma Shards but as one shard remained, Barel attacked it, causing Dinosaur Tank to lose control, fell in a cliff and exploded. Verokron Hunting During the Rush Hunter's hunt on Verokron, the monsters easily overpowered them with endless barrage of warheads. When one of the missile about to hit Magna, suddenly his armor shines and he unintentionally threw the missile in front of him to Verokron. Magna suprised of his new power and his teammates tried to hold off Verokron's missile while Magna reactivated his inner power again as he jumped and backfired one of Verokron's missile back to the monster's mouth, successfully killing it in one blow. Their victory were celebrated by spectators at the Hunters Station with Djent congratulated them. However, the ceremony stopped in the halfway with the awakening of Plasma-Killersaurus, a legendary Plasma monster. Super-Earth Gomora Hunting Magna and his teammates later sent to kill Super-Earth Gomora. With the combined strategic of sleeping gas traps and their attacks, they managed to win but they found out that their points had been stolen by Jailbreak Hunters, a group of illegitimate hunter team that gain points by stealing from another team. As they about to battle, Alien Mefilas Sickle appeared and apprehended them by imprison them in cards, though he did gave back their points. Gandar Hunting After flashing back to their last hunt and their encounter with the Jailbreak Hunters and Mefilas Sickle, they witnessed Gandar rising out of the snow on a cliff on a snowy planet, but before they could get started, Chibu Loader Strong rose out of the snow and struck the shards on Gandar's left shoulder with his Breaker Strong before he was struck by Gandar's Cold Blow. Battler and Magna then distracted Gandar before Garm fired his Gatling Gun at Gandar's torso before Gandar disappeared into the snow again. The monster then reappeared and fired his Cold Blow at Magna, who after dodging it, launched his Lightning Claw with Battler's Lightning Boomerang at the monster but it dodged their attacks yet again but hiding in the snow. Gandar reappeared behind Garm and fired his Cold Blow at him but Battler saved him before Gandar can land a hit on him. As the three went to higher ground to discuss a new strategy, Chibu Loader contacted them and offered and alliance with them. Later, Garm managed to find Chibu Loader's Exosuit and planted a self-destruct mechanism inside while Magna and Battler went off to keep Gandar distracted by drawing it's fire and launching boomerangs at him. Just as Gandar was about to catch Magna, Garm launched Chibu Loader's Exosuit and when it reached Gandar, it self-destructed and left Gandar in a dirt hole where he can't hide. The three destroyed the Plasma Shards on his shoulders with Garm's Gatling Gun, Battler's Cyclone Saucer, and finally with Magna's Lightning Claw. It tried to fly away, but it the lost of his Plamsa Shards left him too tired and soon he collapsed. Monster Busters Powered PENDING Gallery Videos Battles Pictures Gutsalien.jpg Guts 0.jpg Alien-Guts-Eleking.jpg|Alien Guts and Eleking vs Ultraseven AlienGutsbeforebeingkilled.png GUTS-2.jpg Ultrmn Mbs Gts.png Guts and Nackle vs. Mebius.png|Alien Guts and Alien Nackle vs. Ultraman Mebius Alien_Guts_movie.png Gutsu.png Alien_Guts_movie_I.png|Reionyx Alien Guts AlienGutsMMB.png|Alien Guts among the monsters Alien_Guts_movie_II.png 10407219_618624371590758_4416572737862970299_n.jpg 01 and Bolst.png|Alien Guts Bolst with Android One Zero ALIEN-GUTS-S.png GutsGunnerGarm.jpg|Guts Gunner, Garm! Toys 185px-Alien_Guts_Spark_Doll.jpg|Alien Guts Spark Doll 45431128016781.jpg|Ultra Egg Alien Guts pair myxHlqNydxkpz_amv3ckxQQ.jpg|Large Monsters Series Alien Guts Ric Limited PVC Figure X-PLUS Garm fig.jpg|Guts Gunner Garm Spark Doll Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Ultraseven Heisei Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Aliens Category:Beryudora's Neck Category:Videogame characters Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Templates Category:Antagonists Category:Ultra Zone Kaiju Category:Reionyx Category:Ultraman Zero Kaiju Category:Ultra Fight Kaiju Category:Bird Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Monster Buster Kaiju Category:Yapool's agents Category:Ultraman Ginga S Kaiju